Quand Kintaro rencontre le veilleur
by Alec-974
Summary: C'est la rencontre de Kintaro, du mangas GoldenBoy, et du monde de Dark Angel. Le mangas raconte l'histoire d'un type, Kintaro Oé, qui parcourt le Japon à vélo. Cette c'est les EtatsUnis, sauf que il est arriver une tuile... Pour savoir la suite: faut lir
1. Chapter 1

**Décharge: **Bon ben les habitués connaissent la chanson: Cette fic est faite par divertissements sans but lucratif patati et patata, ni le personnage de kintaro ne m'appartient ni les personnages de Dark Angel même si, vous vous en doutez j'adorerais que Max soit mienne.

**Résumé:** Ben c'est l'histoire de Kintaro, le héros du mangas GoldenBoy, qui rencontre Max. Pour ceux qui connaisse pas le manga ben C'est l'histoire de Kintaro Oè qui parcourt le Japon à vélo et qui rencontre à chaque fois des filles super canons et il fait toute sorte de petit boulot, du technicien de surface à l'ouvrier de chantier, ou même agent de sécurité pour un concer, et il en tire toujours quelque chose. Ben cette fois il en avait marre du Japon, il avait tout fait en plus!Alors il décide de s'attquer au Etats-Unis, manque de bol il se fait cryogénisé et se réveil en 2021.C'est ainsi qu'il entre dans le monde de Max. Bonne lecture

****

**Chapitre 1 : Un réveille difficile.**

Je me nomme Kintaro Oé. Je suis Homme à tout faire professionnel ou aussi, comme j'aime à le dire : un travailleur itinérant. Après avoir parcouru tout le japon, je me suis « attaqué » aux Etats-Unis. J'ai 25 ans. Ou du moins est-ce ce que je pense, car j'ai accepté d'être cryogénisé pour les besoins de la science, que je trouve fantastique, mais bien sûr pas gratuitement : pour la modique somme de 10000$. Je ne devais être cryogénisé que durant une semaine mais il semblerait que ma cryogénisation se soit prolongé pour une raison que j'ignore. Mais pour comprendre, il faut, mon cher journal, que je te raconte tout depuis le début. Je me suis réveillé dans un splendide appartement décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Le propriétaire semblait être un crac en informatique et je l'entendais des fois parler devant son ordinateur tout seul mais d'une manière assez étrange, comme s'il s'adressait à un auditoire complet et avec des expressions comme « allez en paix », il parlait de flash qu'on ne pouvait ni localiser, ni interrompre et se faisait appeler « Le veilleur ». Tout portait à croire qu'il piratait quelque chose mais j'ignorais quoi et, bien que poussé par la curiosité, je me demandais s'il était dans mon intérêt de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Je fis peu de temps après mon réveil sa connaissance. Il s'appelait Logan CALE et, bien qu'étant un homme bien hétéro, je le trouve assez beau garçon. Il a une amie, une certaine Max GUEVARA qui, d'après ce que j'en ai compris, semble lui rendre des services comme voler certains documents secrets prouvant la culpabilité de telle ou telle personne dans une histoire louche. Après réflexion peut-être était-il une sorte de justicier des temps modernes ? Ou bien est-ce un code entre eux pour que je ne puisse rien comprendre ? Tout cela m'a l'air bizarre. Ils ont, cependant, l'air assez sympa et je ne pense pas que ma vie soit en danger, mais qui sait ? En tout cas Max est une très belle jeune femme au physique parfait et très attirant.

Max -_Dire de moi que je suis très attirante est très flatteur mais cela n'augmentera pas tes chances !_

Kintaro -_Ah ! Ne me refait plus ça s'il te plaît !_

Logan -_Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?_

K -_Elle est arrivée par derrière et elle m'a fait peur ! Et puis j'aime pas qu'on lise par-dessus mon épaule, ou du moins sans avoir demandé avant_.

Alors qu'il écrivait comme à son habitude son journal, Max était venue regarder par-dessus son épaule, car, contrairement à son habitude il n'écrivait pas dans son carnet car Logan avait accepté de lui prêter son ordinateur puisque le pauvre Kintaro semblait incapable d'écrire correctement.

M -_Désolé ! Je m'excuse d'avoir interrompu la création du grand auteur que tu es !_

K -_C'est surtout que tu m'as fait peur. Et puis demander pour lire c'est juste histoire de me prévenir poliment, mais vas-y, je t'en prie ! J'aimerai savoir ce que tu en pense_.

M - _Si tu y tiens, mais tu sais moi et la littérature…_

K -_C'est pour avoir un autre avis, et puis toute expérience est bonne à prendre ! Logan, tu veux le lire après ? Enfin, c'est juste mon journal !_

L -_Ma fois, pourquoi pas ? Et puis si tu te mets à écrire et que tu n'es pas mort après t'être pris une dose de frayeur c'est que tu te remets bien de ta cryogénisation, surtout quand on pense que tu n'as réussi à te lever qu'hier _!

K -_Allons, ça ne doit pas être si dramatique ! Quel jour on est ?_

L -_Le 25Août_.

K -_Ayant était cryogénisé le 13 mars 2001 j'ai donc été cryogénisé… 5 mois et… 12 jours. Presque 6 mois ! Hum ! C'est vrai que ça fait long ! Dites-moi : on bien toujours en 2001 ? Parce que si on est en 2002 c'est vrai que là c'est un miracle que je sois toujours vivant !_

L- _Et bien, en vérité nous sommes en 20…21 _(Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas il faut lire : « deux-mille… vingt et un »).

K- _QUOI ? Attendez... c'est une blague ? Ah! J'ai compris : allez, où sont les caméras ?_

M_- Heu…il n'y a… aucune… caméra!_

L- _Et, je sais que ça va être dur à avaler, mais le monde a beaucoup changé depuis ta congélation. Et c'est loin d'être de bons changements, tu peux me croire._

K- _Non, non, arrêtez. C'est impossible ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !_

Kintaro prit ses quelques affaires et partit en courant !

M-_Où crois-tu qu'il atterrira ?_

L- _Ça , je l'ignore ! L'avenir nous le dira peut-être !_

M- _Je comprends quand même qu'il ait du mal à y croire !_

L-_Oui, ça doit être désorientant d'être dans sa situation._

Quelques minutes plus tard : VLAM !

Max et Logan se tournèrent vers la porte et virent que leur ami décongelé était revenu en courant.

K- _D'accord, je veux bien vous croire, mais alors je veux tout savoir !_

Max, qui ne tenait pas à dévoiler ses origines à cet inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis un jour, chuchota à Logan :

M_- Et il veut gagner le loto aussi ?_

L_- Excuse-nous un instant. _Demanda Le veilleur à Kintaro avant de se retirer avec Max dans un endroit plus isolé._ Il est en droit de demander des explications._

M_- D'accord, mais il n'a pas besoin de connaître certaines choses tel que mes origines ou l'existence de Manticore._

L_- D'accord, mais tu sais, s'il raconte que tu es de Manticore et qu'il a été cryogénisé à ton avis qui le croira ? Et puis, je pense qu'il comprendra et que ça lui fera du bien de savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir été abusé._

M_- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas été « abusé » par quoi que se soit!_

L_- Oui mais, il partagera un secret avec nous: Le fait qu'il ait été cryogénisé, et le fait de partager avec toi le secret de tes origines le mettra plus à l'aise et en meilleure confiance. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?_

M_- Peut-être, mais alors pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord savoir s'il est vraiment digne de confiance._

L_- D'accord! La confiance que tu portes aux gens me surprendra toujours._

M_- Et la tienne te jouera des tours, ce qui à mon avis a déjà été le cas!_

L_- Huh ! Tu n'as pas tort._

Il fut donc décidé que Kintaro saurait le minimum vital et, s'il en était digne, les secrets de cette nouvelle réalité, tel que : les origines de Max. Cependant il était clair que Max refuserait de le mettre au courant de ce minimum vital et qu'elle testerait ce nouveau venu en permanence. Ainsi Logan prit sur lui de mettre Kintaro au courant, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucun intérêt à prévenir ce dernier du test pertinent dont il ferait l'objet.

L_- C'est bon, tu peux venir._

K_- Il était temps. Je suis de nature assez patiente mais ça commençait à faire long !_

L_- Alors voilà : Le 1er juin 2009 à 12h09 une bombe magnétique a explosé et a détruit tous les fichiers informatiques des Etats-Unis, et de quelques états alentours, détruisant toutes données dont les Millions de Dollars informatisés en Banque et en bourse qui furent ainsi transformés en une jolie suite de « zéro ». Depuis l'Amérique n'est plus qu'une ex-grande puissance fauchée qui fait la manche. En un rien de temps tous les politiciens et toute la police furent soit corrompus, soit tués , par ceux qui furent corrompus, s'ils avaient résisté et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir. Les entreprises pharmaceutiques par exemple devinrent des criminels en puissance qui vendirent leurs produits au marché noir et des placebos en magasin, du moins pour les médicaments rares comme ceux contre certains cancers. Et la loi martiale fut instaurée : couvre-feu, unique source d'information etc._

K_- Oh ! Mon dieu ! Mais c'est affreux. Et personne ne fait rien pour changer ça ?_

M_- Et bien apparemment tu étais conscient des flashs de Logan…_

L_- Ah bon ?_

M_- Oui, il en parle dans son journal._

L_- Bon! Et bien je lutte contre ça. Avec mon matériel je pirates les chaînes télé avec des flashs qu'on ne peut pas interrompre, ni localiser d'ailleurs, car ils durent moins de 60 secondes, et je brouille mon visage pour ne pas être reconnu et ainsi je dénonce ces injustices. Mais…_

K_- Ah ! Alors c'est pour ça que Max, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?_

M_- Quoi ? Heu…oui bien sûr !_

K_- Merci ! Donc c'est pour ça que je t'entendais lui demander de voler des choses de temps à autre ?_

L_- Oui, mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire ce genre de choses après ton réveil ! Je n'ai pas non plus fait de flash, comment as-tu pu savoir ?_

K_- Et bien j'ai un sommeil assez léger et j'entends certaines choses pendant mon sommeil qu'il m'arrive de retenir. Mais tout cela est très intéressant. J'apprends, j'apprends._

M_- Et tu apprends quoi exactement ? Des choses… « utiles » ?_

K_- Qui sait ? Apprendre est mon passe-temps: on peut apprendre de n'importe quoi, et toute expérience est bonne à prendre !_

_M- Si tu le dis !_

Max paraissait étonnée que quelqu'un comme ça puisse exister. Logan, lui, parut, au contraire, intrigué et intéressé par cet étrange personnage.

L_- Et je suppose dans ce cas que tu as appris de nombreuses choses, raconte-nous une de tes expériences, si tu en as, qui pourrait paraître insolite à n'importe qui._

K_- Heu… et bien il y a eu cette fois où j'ai accepté d'être l'esclave d'une étudiante…_

M_- Attends ! Tu as volontairement été l'esclave de quelqu'un ?_

Max paraissait dégoûtée de cette révélation qu'elle trouva en même temps intéressante. Elle chuchota à Logan:

M_- Je refuse de dévoiler mes origines à un tordu pareil !_

L_- La cryogénie lui a peut-être altéré un peu l'esprit. Et puis voyons s'il en a vraiment tiré quelque chose. Continue ton histoire !_

K_- Merci. Alors cette fille était étudiante mais une accro au sexe et avait de nombreuses relations sexuelles, et le soir en boîte, en dansant, elle captivait tous les hommes qui, alors, n'étaient plus conscients de se mettre à danser en la suivant. Hé bien, le soir où j'ai été viré, je suis allé dans la boîte où je l'avais vu et, en me faisant passer pour une femme, je me suis mis à danser et à captiver le regard des autres hommes sans que même elle put y faire quoi que se soit._

M_- Donc en clair tu as grâce à elle découvert ton homosexualité. Fantastique !_

K_- Mais non ! Prenons un autre exemple : j'étais employé dans une société d'informatique, ne connaissant rien aux ordinateurs je suis devenu technicien de surface._

M- _Technicien de quoi ?_

K-_ De surface. Homme de ménage si tu préfères._

M_- Oh ! Heu… Continues !_

K_- Après 3 semaines, un soir où je partais, j'ai débranché un appareil que je n'aurais pas dû et tout le travail des femmes de cette entreprise fut perdu._

Trouvant l'histoire de leur nouvel ami ennuyeuse et insensée elle chuchota à Logan :

M_- Super! Mais qu'il ait été un danger pour les grosses entreprises d'autrefois ne m'intéresse pas et ne m'est d'aucune utilité._

L- _Laisse-le finir Max. Une minute : Il n'y avait que des femmes dans cette entreprise ?_

K-_ Oui et il est vrai que c'était assez plaisant de travailler parmi elles étant le seul homme de l'entreprise._

L-_ Au moins il a appris à dénicher les bons plans_, chuchota-t-il à Max en représailles à ses doutes. N'entendant pas la conversation , Kintaro poursuivit.

K- _Mais en secret je m'étais entraîné et j'avais pris des notes sur leur travail . J'ai ainsi pu recréer le programme que j'avais effacé, m'excuser et leur faire mes adieux._

L- _Ouaou !_

M-_ Ça calme !_

K- _Heu…c'est pas pour dire mais… j'ai soif !_

L- _La cuisine est par-là. Sert toi._

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les deux « ex-amants » ne firent rien à part réfléchir aux révélations faites par leur nouvel ami le marginal.

L- _Exceptionnel !_

M-_ Alec a bien appris le piano en deux jours !_

L-_ Comment ça ?_

M- _L'histoire avec Rachel, la fille de BERRISFORD._

L- _Oh ! Oui mais Alec est un X-5, notre ami lui est, à première vue, un humain tout à fait ordinaire. S'il dit vrai, qu'il ait pu créer un programme après 3 semaines seulement en contact avec des ordinateur sans rien y connaître… ! Même moi j'aurai eu du mal._

M- _Le veilleur aurait-il trouvé son maître ?_

L- _Rigole, mais s'il est vraiment aussi doué, il ne mettra pas longtemps à découvrir qui tu es ._

M-_ Ouais ! Ca c'est plus inquiétant. Mais bon, j'ai jusque là toujours réussi à m'en sortir alors je pense que cela pourra aller. Enfin, tu n'as plus qu'a espérer qu'après t'avoir volé ta place de génie de l'informatique il ne te pique pas la place d'indic que tu as acquis auprès des transgéniques._

L- _Quoi?Alors qu'il y a 10 minutes tu l'aurais mis à la porte comme un vulgaire chien galeux ou un lépreux ?_

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Logan et Max ne s'étaient pas aperçu que Kintaro, leur nouvel ami, était revenu de la cuisine.

K- _Mais vous savez même le chien galeux ou le lépreux a droit à un minimum de considération. Vous aimeriez être mis à la rue parce que vous avez une maladie ou que vous êtes différent des autres alors que vous ne l'avez jamais souhaité ?_

L- _Tu nous as entendus ?_

K- _Seulement la fin quand tu as parlé de chien galeux et de lépreux. Pourquoi vous parliez de ça au fait ?_

M- _Pour rien !_

K- _Alors ne parle pas de quelque chose d'aussi atroce ! Ma grand-mère disait toujours… Oh ! Grand-mère…_

Des larmes commencèrent à remplir le regard du Japonais qui baissa alors ses yeux vers le sol avant de s'y effondrer. Max alors paniquée, s'approcha de lui.

M- _Ça va ?_

K- _Je … je vis 20 ans après mon époque. Mes parents sont-ils encore vivants ? Et les autres personnes que j'ai connues ? Mais même s'ils vivent encore, ils ne croiront jamais que c'est vraiment moi ! Je n'ai plus rien !_

M- _Tu sais, je n'avais rien non plus en arrivant ici. Pas de famille, pas d'argent, pas d'amis ou même de simples relations. Toi au moins tu as déjà des amis._

K- _Merci. C'est très gentil. « Snif ». Oh !_

M- _Quoi encore?_

K-_ Je… je ne sens plus mes jambes._

L- _Ce doit être un effet de la cryogénisation. Je trouve que tu t'en es bien tiré et que tu te rétablies vite. Tu n'as pas à te plaindre de ton état physique je pense. Va dormir et demain je t'emmènerai voir un ami médecin qui s'occupera bien de toi. Max, tu pourrais…_

M- _Oui bien sûr. Allez le paralysé, accroche toi, je te porte. Oh hisse !_

Kintaro fut surpris de la force de Max et ne comprit pas pourquoi c'était elle plutôt que Logan, « Il connaît pas la galanterie ? C'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais je la plains si c'est toujours à elle de faire les taches les plus ingrates. Ou alors il a peut-être des problèmes d'identité sexuelle et ne veut courir aucun risque. Oui, ça doit être ça. Il est vrai que je suis un vrai sex-symbol Ha ha ha ! Oh, allons ressaisis toi !». Avant qu'il ne réalise, Max l'avait déposé sur le canapé.

K- _Oh. Heu… merci !_

M- _Pas de quoi ! _répondit-elle d'un ton rêveur._ Bonne nuit._

K- _Merchi, _répondit-il en baillant avant de sombrer dans un sommeil des plus profonds.

Voyant leur ami s'endormir, Max et Logan décidèrent de s'éloigner pour discuter un peu.

L- _Il ne m'a pas l'air méchant. Et tu l'as entendu, je pense qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui. Tu l'as entendu, il fait abstraction des différences entre les personnes. _

M- _Oui, ça c'est ce qu'il dit, mais qui dit que s'il est confronté à la réalité il agira vraiment comme ça ? Et puis qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un des hommes de White ? Ou encore un de ses « familiers »?_

L- _Max ! Tu as bien vu comment il a réagi quand on lui a dit que nous étions en 2021. Il ne jouait pas la comédie._

M- _Oui, White aussi paraissait sincère quand son fils a été kidnappé, mais il s'est avéré être dans le coup._

L- _Comme tu voudras. Demain je l'emmènerai voir le docteur CARR. Dis-moi, tu n'as, je suppose pas gardé de contact avec Mia ? _

M- _Mia ? Celle qui fait de la télépathie ? Qui sortait de la division psy de Manticore ? Cette Mia là ?_

L- _Oui, cette Mia là. Alors ?_

M- _Non ! _Max répondit avec un certain dédain, comme si la réponse avait été évidente._ Quand elle a su que nous étions découverts, elle s'est ramenée, elle est passé à la télé, avec ton aide je te le rappelle, pour faire son tour de magie et que ceux qui nous sont hostiles oublient notre existence, à part White et compagnies sur qui ça n'a pas fait totalement effet, mais elle est repartie après. Pourquoi ?_

L- _Elle aurait pu nous servir pour savoir d'où vient notre cher ami le dégivré._

M- _C'est juste. Je n'y avais pas pensé! Mais tu en sauras peut-être plus demain en l'amenant chez le médecin._

L- _Oui, sûrement._

Fin chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Décharge:** Ben je l'ai déja écrit alors je vais pas le refaire à chaque fois. si vous soulez la voir retournez au chapitre 1. Il en sera de mêm pour les chapitre suivant.

**Résumé:** Max été partie faire un "travail" pour le veilleur mais une personne, en l'occurence Kintaro, était cryogénisé là-bas et elle a maladroitement mis en route laphase de décongélation. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'abandonner puisque le batiment allait exploser, elle l'a donc ramené et, avec l'aide de Logan, l'a mise au courant de la situation du pays et même de l'identité secrète de Logan, qu Kintaro avait en fait découvert par erreur. L'existence des transgéniques est le seul élément inconnu puisque après que leur éxistence soit connu Mia la télépathe est venu faire son petit-tour de Magie pour que tout ceux qui leur sont hostiles, ou qui ne saurait tenir leur langue, oublie tout. Cependant, White et ses amilliers n'ont apparemment pas été touché par les effet de Mia. Logan à décider d'amener Kintgaro chez le Docteur Carr.

**Chapitre 2 : Quoi de neuf Docteur ?**

Par chance, le repos de Kintaro lui avait fait retrouver ses capacités motrices. Logan et Kintaro arrivèrent à l'hôpital assez facilement et passèrent, une fois de plus, par derrière pour se faire examiner par le docteur CARR.

Docteur CARR- _Alors Logan, qu'est ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui._

Invitant Kintaro à se joindre à eux Logan fit les présentations :

L- _Kintaro : je te présente le Docteur CARR. Docteur : je vous présente Kintaro, il sera votre patient d'aujourd'hui._

C- _Ah ! Et qu'a-t-il donc ?_

L- _Il sort d'une cryogénisation._

C- _Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux dire que ton ami a été… congelé ?_

L- _Oui, et ce pendant une vingtaine d'année. Il pensait être encore en 2001, l'année de sa congélation, et il n'en est sorti qu'il y a environ 10 jours._

Décontenancé par cette nouvelle, mais habitué aux cas particuliers avec Logan, le docteur CARR invita son patient à se mettre en caleçon et à s'allonger.

C- _Installes-toi. Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?_

K- _Je sais pas. J'ai plus trop la notion du temps._

L- _3-4 jours mais il ne remarche que depuis hier. Mais à un moment ses muscles ont lâchés et il a dû se reposer, trop épuisé pour tenir encore éveillé, même allongé._

C- _Je vois. Nous allons faire quelques examens._

Après ½ heure d'attente, Logan vit le médecin et son patient refaire surface. Le docteur vint expliquer la situation à Logan.

C- _Il reprend des forces. Tout à l'air en bon état. J'en suis d'ailleurs assez étonné. Après vingt ans de congélation il devrait avoir des séquelles, sachant que c'est déjà un miracle en soi qu'il en sorte vivant, alors intact ! Mais il retrouvera sa motricité. Il faudrait me l'amener environ une fois par semaine pour des exercices semblables aux tiens. S'il pouvait s'exercer entre les séances se serait formidable. Mais je ne sais pas s'il pourra remarcher aujourd'hui._

L- _Je ne vois pas comment faire alors. Et s'il ne marche pas entre les séances, perdra-t-il sa motricité?_

C- _Je ne pense pas, mais s'il ne se déplace que pour venir ici il marchera de moins en moins facilement. L'idéal serait un exosquelette comme le tien._

L- _C'est une idée. Je ne m'en sers que de temps en temps, pour me rendre la vie plus facile. Et puis ça empêchera qu'il ne rouille. Oui, je peux faire ça_

C- _Très bien._

Les décisions précédentes étant prise :

K- _Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant._

Comme à son habitude, Kintaro s'était abaissé pour faire une courbette et remercier comme cela se faisait à son époque au Japon. (Cela se faisait-il encore ? C'était une question que Kintaro aurait pu se poser.)

L- _Tu sais, en Amérique juste un « merci » suffisait._

K- _Oh, heu… oui. J'y penserais._

_**Pendant ce temps chez Jampony.**_

Max arriva chez Jampony, pour une fois à l'heure comme lui fit remarquer Normal, et se dirigea vers son ami Original Cindy

O.C- _Oh là ! Toi tu vas pas bien._

M- _Ouais! C'est compliqué._

O.C- _Déballe, je finirais bien par savoir de toute façon. Ça a un rapport avec Logan ?_

M- _Oui et non._

A ce moment Alec, le gai luron de service, arriva.

Alec- _Mesdemoiselles, comment allez-vous ?_

O.C- _Alec, c'est pas le moment là. Et qu'est que tu fous ici ?_

A- _Et bien tout d'abord je travaille ici, ensuite mon casier se trouve précisément… là ! _Alec ouvrit son casier en même temps pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire. _T'as d'autres questions comme ça ?_

O.C- _Alec, c'est pas le moment je te dis !_

M- _Non, c'est pas grave, laisse-le. Et puis ça le concerne un peu aussi._

O.C- _Alors Alec, assieds toi. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait à Max ?_

A- _Rien ! Rien que je sache depuis… la dernière fois qu'elle m'a bastonnée._

M- _Non, il a rien fait. C'est que … y a une dizaine de jours j'ai déclenché le système d'autodestruction d'un bâtiment où je devais seulement prendre des documents pour Logan. C'était un endroit où des gens avaient été cryogénisé._

O.C- _Cryogénisé ?_

A- _Congelé et maintenu en vie dans la glace. Mais dis-moi : depuis quand es-tu maladroite ?_

M- _Ça peut arriver, j'ai glissé sur la serpière de l'employé que je venais d'assommer. Enfin, le fait est qu'il ne restait qu'une personne qui a assez vite dégelé. Je pouvais pas le laisser là, alors je l'ai ramené chez Logan. Et ce type était cryogénisé depuis vingt ans._

A- _Il a dû perdre quelques uns de ses « atouts » masculin après autant de temps !_

O.C- _Je t'en prie Alec ! Continue Max._

M- _Et quand il est revenu à lui et qu'il s'est plus ou moins remis, Logan l'a mis au courant des « changements » qui ont eu lieu dans notre monde ces vingt dernières années._

O.C- _Après vingt ans ce gars était encore vivant ? Wouaouh !_

A- _Super ! Une fois de plus Logan nous fait son numéro de St Bernard et secours les pauvres opprimés. Mais Max, tu peux me dire en quoi ça nous concerne ? Autant toi que moi ?_

M- _Et bien le « St Bernard », comme tu dis, veut trop en faire. Il voulait tout lui avouer sur mes origines._

A- _Ouh!_

O.C- _Et s'il sait ce que vous êtes, il te sera difficile de faire ton numéro de Playboy auprès des filles. Sauf s'il garde ça pour lui!_

M- _Oui mais ce type on sait pas qui c'est, et…_

Max fut interrompu par son patron qui avait bien vu que les trois amis n'avaient pas bougé.

Normal- _Bip bip bip. Je ne vous paie pas pour flemmarder._

Alec dut utiliser l'admiration qu'il suscitait auprès de son patron pour pouvoir continuer la conversation.

A- _Normal, écoutez, on en a pas pour longtemps. Je vous promets qu'après on se met au boulot. S'il vous plaît : laissez-nous finir notre conversation. On en a pour 5 minutes._

N- _D'accord. ¼ d'heure, mais c'est bien par ce que c'est toi. Et si après vous n'avez pas fini, je vous le retire de votre salaire._

A- _Merci Normal. _Une fois qu'il fut parti, les trois amis purent reprendre._ Alors Max, tu disais._

Max fit part à Alec et Cindy de ses craintes à propos de l'inconnu cryogénisé. Alec intervint alors :

A- _Max, allons ! Un familier ? Cryogénisé ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Qu'il nous dénonce d'accord, mais un familier de White ? White et ses familiers !Tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'on en entend plus parler d'ailleurs._

O.C- _White et ses familiers ? On dirait…_

A- _Un groupe de rock ? Oui je sais je l'ai déjà dis une fois._

O.C- _Oh mon dieu !_

M- _Quoi ?_

O.C- _Je viens de tomber d'accord sur un truc aussi stupide avec ton copain pretty-boy._

A- _Je suis flatté que tu m'appelle « pretty-boy » mais où est le problème ?_

O.C- _Rien que de penser que ça ait pu arriver ça me donne envie de gerber !_

A- _Oui ben je me sens moins flatté d'un seul coup. Bon ! On a pas un boulot à faire nous._

Cette petite scène entre le jeune transgénique et son amie lesbienne eut au moins pour effet de faire rire Max et de lui faire oublier ses quelques problèmes.

A- _Vas-y, moque-toi de moi !_

M- _Mais, mon cher Alec, c'est avec plaisir que je le ferais plus souvent si tu le souhaites._

**Appartement de Logan.**

Lorsqu'elle eut fini le travail, Max rendit visite à Logan afin de savoir comment se remettait le pauvre Kintaro, en qui elle n'avait toujours pas confiance.

M- _Tu lui files ton exosquelette ? Alors que tu as mis tant de temps à le réparer ? C'est quand même grâce à ça que tu as pu remarcher si rapidement !_

Max avait été abasourdie par le bilan de la visite hospitalière qui lui avait été fait.

L- _Justement, plus vite il retrouvera ses jambes, plus vite il fera sa propre vie. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?D'ailleurs le docteur pensait qu'il ne remarcherait pas aujourd'hui et pourtant il est parti marcher. Dès qu'il a mis l'exosquelette il a put remarcher et il en a profité. Il guérira donc encore plus vite que moi. C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?_

M- _Vu sous cet angle…_

L- _Mais pour qu'il fasse sa propre vie il lui faudra un appart, un travail…_

M- _Si je le fais engager chez Jampony il sera tout le temps là, et je préfère éviter d'être en contact permanent avec quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance, et…_

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et, sur l'invitation de Logan, entra. La surprise fut de voir débarquer Alec en grande conversation avec Kintaro.

A- _Non, tu n'as pas pu faire ça ?_

K- _Si, et elle m'a couru après pendant des heures ! Même si, à mon regret, toute une horde de mecs la devançait. Et j'ai réussi ça en l'observant, ça veut au moins dire que j'ai l'œil des détails._

Devant l'air dégoûté de Max, Logan ne put s'empêcher, à son propre grand étonnement de faire une remarque :

L- _Les deux seules personnes qui correspondent à ta description !_

M- _Merci j'avais remarqué ! Et ils ont en plus l'air de bien s'entendre._

A- _Max, je venais voir Logan pour lui parler lorsque j'ai rencontré… Kintaro c'est ça ?_

K- _C'est ça !_

A- _Lui et moi, on a bien discuté et c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je me demande si…_

Avant qu'Alec ait fini sa phrase Max commença tout bas à « prier » :

M- _Pitié, j'espère qu'il pense pas à le faire travailler avec nous !_

A- _Normal pourrait l'embaucher !_

M- _Merde_ !

A- _Il m'a dit qu'il venait d'arriver et qu'il n'avait ni boulot ni appart. Tiens d'ailleurs je vis seul dans mon appart, si tu veux, tu peux y venir le temps de t'en trouver un !_

K- _C'est que je ne voudrais pas déranger._

A- _Penses-tu, j'ai une chambre inutilisée et je n'y suis que pour dormir et manger. Le reste du temps quand je ne travaille pas je sors._

Logan chuchota la constatation la plus flagrante qui fut et que n'importe qui aurait pu faire :

L- _Là t'es mal !_

M- _Merci j'ai remarqué !_

Voyant que la situation lui échappait, Max décida d'intervenir :

M- _Alec, faut que je te parle !_

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'écart la conversation démarra avec une des phrases type du jeune transgénique au tempérament de gai luron :

A- _Quoi ? Tu le trouves à ton goût et tu le préfèrerais chez toi ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas !_

M- _Mais non, imbécile !_

A- _Alors quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de me faire de nouveaux amis ? Je sais que je t'ai fait un speech sur le fait qu'on soit un poison pour les humains « normaux » mais je voulais parler des relations de couple, et il n'est pas vraiment mon type !_

M- _Mais non, mais…_

Avant qu'elle ne put continuer Alec la coupa ne comprenant pas la situation :

A- _Alors quoi ? Où est le problème ?_

M- _Oh, rien. Si ce n'est que celui à qui tu viens d'ouvrir grand tes portes est le cryogénisé dont je t'ai parlé ce matin !_

A- _Oh !_

M- _Oui « oh » ! Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?_

A- _J'étais venu parler de cette histoire à Logan justement. Désolé, si j'avais su ! Tu aurais du me le dire avant !_

M- _C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire mais tu…_

Soudain Max s'interrompit et sauta au cou d'Alec qu'elle embrassa d'un langoureux baiser avant de se retirer et de cyniquement dire :

M- _Logan ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir ! Tout va bien ?  
_Le jeune 494 comprit alors le pourquoi du comment de ce soudain baiser : Max et lui devaient être convaincants dans le rôle d'amants qu'ils jouaient auprès de Logan afin que tout risque qu'il soit contaminé par le virus que Max portait soit écarté.

L- _Tout va bien, je voulais savoir si vous, vous alliez bien. Je vois que vous allez même mieux que bien alors je crois que je vais vous laisser._

A- _Oh, ce n'est rien. Elle me fait ça tout le temps !_

Max n'appréciant pas cette intervention, écrasa le pied d'Alec

A- _Aouh!_

M- _Oh, mon pauvre ! La bagarre d'hier hein ?_ Max se tourna alors vers Logan : _Il s'est battu hier avec plusieurs types et pendant qu'il s'occupait d'un d'eux un autre lui a écrasé le pied avec un tuyau. Si je n'étais arrivée ce type aurait profité qu'il de sa douleur pour lui faire sa fête._

A- _Oui, il devait être jaloux !_

L- _Un de mes contact m'a appris qu'un scientifique cherche à mettre la main sur un gars ayant survécu à une congélation de vingt ans._

M- _Et tu penses qu'il s'agit de… Comment c'est encore._

Logan et Alec d'une même voix- _Kintaro!_

M- _Heu… Oui, c'est ça! Kintaro. Tu penses que c'est lui ?_

L- _Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre dans sa situation ?_

M- _C'est juste._

A- _Donc en clair des méchant avec une sale tête à en vomir peuvent débarquer à tout moment et on devra se faire un plaisir de leur refaire le portrait et de les renvoyer chez leur maman. C'est bien ça ?_

L- _Je ne l'aurais pas exprimé de cette manière mais c'est ça. Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps._

Une fois Logan parti, Alec demanda, enragé, à Max:

A- _AAAAAAAAAAh ! Mais t'es pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de' m'écraser le pied comme ça? J'ai dit ça pour t'aider, pour appuyer tes dires, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Tu devrais me remercier, j'aurais très bien pu, là, décider de tout lui avouer. Mais je l'apprécie et je n'ai pas envie qu'il clamse. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres !_

M- _Merci, mais c'est nouveau ça!_

A- _Quoi ?_

M- _Que tu ne veuille pas que je souffre. Ça date de quand ?_

A- _Ça date de quand j'ai compris que si tu souffrais, comme se serait le cas s'il arrivait quelque chose à Logan par ma faute, tu me « botterais les fesses » comme tu aimes le faire. D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette obsession pour mes fesses ? Tu les aimes tant que ça ?_

M- _Très drôle ! En tout cas merci, et désolée pour ton pied. La prochaine fois je saurais que c'est pour m'aider et … ben… j'me retiendrais._

A- _C'était rien et puis tu sais si c'était le prix à payer…_

M- _Le prix pour quoi ? T'as encore fait une connerie ?_

A- _Max, comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ? Vraiment, je suis atterri de voir que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Non je parlais en fait du prix à payer pour t'avoir embrasser. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais tu embrasses divinement bien !_

Max, bien que flattée, fut assez surprise de la remarque.

M- _Heu… merci!_ Lança-t-elle en riant avant de se reprendre, _Mais que ça devienne pas une habitude ! _

A- _T'inquiète, s'il faut à chaque fois que je me prenne un coup comme celui-là je n'y prendrais pas vraiment goût. J'ai p'têtre apprécié, mais je suis pas masochiste !_

M- _Au fait : comment va ton pied ?_

A- _Il a connu mieux, même s' il a connu bien pire !_

M- _Je t'offre une bière pour m'excuser ?_

A- _Oh, oui ! Je veux bien ! Je rencontrerais peut-être une jolie demoiselle, qui sait ?_

M- _Moi je sais : évite !_

A- _Ah ! Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

M- _Réfléchis un peu ! Si_, Alec, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, compléta :

A- _Si Logan me voit, il comprendra tout !_

M- _Tu vois quand tu veux !_

A- _Oui ben ça te vaudra trois bières ça au moins !_

M- _Si tu veux ! Allez Dom Juan, on y va !_

**Plus tard, au Crash.**

Sirotant leur bière, tout en jouant au billard, Max et Alec discutaient. Ils ne discutaient pas de la pluie et du beau temps, comme n'importe qui. Non ! Ils discutaient de Kintaro, ce type qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et qui allait peut-être les mener à leur perte.

M- _Il faut que tu fasses un peu plus gaffe Alec! Si on le voit tous les jours il peut, s'il est si intelligent qu'il le dit, découvrir qui nous sommes. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire qu'il était très intelligent. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il était chtarbe, ce qu'à mon avis il est, mais s'il dit vrai il est aussi très intelligent. Écoute ça : il aurait volontairement été l'esclave…_

A- …_D'une nymphomane, _acheva Alec,_ oui je sais. Il m'a raconté. C'est en fait de ça qu'on parlait en arrivant chez ton petit-ami._

Soudain Max s'approcha d'Alec et se colla à lui comme si elle en était folle ou qu'elle voulait le rendre fou.

M- _Mais officiellement c'est toi mon actuel petit-ami._

Ayant compris qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène, Alec mis sa main sur sa hanche et murmura :

A- _Ok, il est où?_

M- _Qui ?_

A- _Logan !_

M- _Il n'est pas là !_

Alec se dit alors qu'il devait rêver, mais révisa sa situation lorsqu'il se pinça assez fort pour que sa peau soit marquée. Il pensa alors que Max devait avoir succombé à son charme malgré ses efforts inexistants. Puis il ne trouva pas la situation très logique alors il demanda :

A- _Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?_

M- _Asha !_

A- _Je ne vois pas le rapport !_

M- _Elle est là. Elle va sûrement venir ici et après elle ira sûrement voir…_

A- _Logan, et ça aiderait ton alibi qu'elle lui dise qu'elle nous a vu. OK !_

M- _Arrête de finir mes phrases!_

A- _Mais, Max, c'est ce qui arrive dans ton vrai couple où les personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Et…_

Il fut cependant interrompu car, comme l'avait prévu Max, Asha vint vers eux pour avoir de leurs nouvelles :

Asha- _Salut Max, salut Alec. Vous allez bien ?_

Al- _Comme tu vois !_

M- _Alors, tu es revenu du Canada ?_

As-_Oui, j'ai pensé que ça c'était un peu tassé depuis le temps et puis on s'est dissout._

M- _Quoi ? Le S1W est dissout ? Pourquoi ?_

As- _Ils ont tous trouvés chaussure à leur pied. Alors je suis revenue, là où j'ai quelques amis et où je pourrais peut-être servir à quelque chose en aidant Logan par exemple._

Al- _Et aussi là où tu espères te marier avec ton bel étalon ?_

Max étant là, Asha ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait un faible pour Logan. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se mesurer à la jeune transgénique pour savoir qui aurait Logan. C'est pourquoi elle répondit, avec une certaine gène :

As- _Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

Al- _Allons, ne te cache plus, Max et moi sommes ensemble. Tu peux foncer, il est libre comme l'air maintenant._

As- _C'est vrai? Vous êtes ensemble? Je me disais aussi que vous aviez l'air étrangement proches. Venant de vous ça ne m'avait pas paru normal, mais tout s'explique ! Bon ben je vais vous laisser entre amoureux et je vais aller voir Logan et lui dire que je suis rentrée._

Al- _Un conseil, ne lui fait pas du rentre dedans tout de suite. Attends quelques jours, une semaine et puis attaque. Qu'il n'ait pas l'impression que tu soit revenu pour lui. Ça te rendra encore plus désirable, ha ha !_

As- _T'es sérieux ?_

Al- _Regarde nous. Max m'a résisté durant un bon moment et quand j'ai fait mine de me relâcher, et bien c'est elle qui a commencé à venir vers moi et nous voilà aujourd'hui !_

As- _Ouaou ! Donc je dois faire comme si je le considérais comme un simple ami rien de plus. Merci !_

Al- _Non ! Surtout pas. Ton départ a déjà créé une part du vide nécessaire, quelques jours suffiront à faire le reste. Mais si tu attends trop, le gouffre sera infranchissable, un vrai canyon, et il sera alors trop tard. Enfin moi je dis ça pour toi ,_ se reprit-il précipitamment pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

As- _Ah, ok ! Compris ! Merci. Vous savez que vous formez un beau couple?_

M- _Salut._

As- _A plus_

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, les deux transgéniques reprirent leurs places et leur conversation.

M- _Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer !_

A- _Moi j'ai une meilleure proposition : donne moi une bonne raison de me tuer._

M- _Tu viens droit de l'envoyer dans les bras de Logan._

A- _Oui, comme ça ils finiront par sortir ensemble, Logan ne te courra plus après et cette comédie que nous jouons pour le garder en vie pourra cesser, sauf si tu préfères continuer. C'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais comme rien n'est réellement possible entre nous, ça me dérange de ne pas pouvoir draguer les jolies filles du coin, qui d'ailleurs ce soir sont assez nombreuses !_

M- Oh! _C'est vrai, je… je n'avais pas vu les choses… de cette manière. Merci._

A- _Allons Maxie, c'est normal ! _

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit une bise sur le front comme s'il voulait la réconforter. Surprise Max le repoussa :

M- _Tu vas bien ? Y a personne dans le coin à qui il faille faire croire qu'on est ensemble!_

A- _Si j'avais voulu faire croire à quelqu'un qu'on était ensemble je t'aurais roulé un patin. J'ai juste essayé de te faire comprendre que tu peux compter sur moi. Dans les moments où on est obligés de jouer le jeu, je fais ce qu'il faut pour que ça soit convaincant sans forcément essayer d'en tirer profit à ton insu. Et si j'essaye d'en tirer profit, j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça nous soit profitable autant à toi qu'à moi. Max, je ne comprends pas que tu te méfies autant de moi !_

Max se sentait mal. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle pensait à chaque fois qu'Alec faisait n'importe quoi ou qu'il faisait le clown tentant à chaque fois de la mettre dans l'embarras ou de l'agacer, pourtant il venait de lui dire le contraire. Le pire pour elle était d'avouer qu'elle avait tort et lui raison: elle avait encore douté de lui alors qu'une heure auparavant il lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il était toujours prêt à l'aider. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle sortit donc la seule phrase dont elle était sûre qu'elle l'excuserait et qui serait bien acceptée par son ami 494 :

M- _Désolée_. _Ça va me coûter quoi ? Une ou deux bières de plus ?_

A- _Tu lis dans mes pensées, _se sentant d'humeur indulgente il ajouta,_ Si tu y tiens, une seule suffira !_ (**Note de l'auteur:** Il est taré de refuser une bière! Sauf si elle est dégueulasse ou s'il a déjà trop bu. )

M- _Mais je n'te savais pas si expert en amour ! Je vais peut-être dire quelque chose que je devrais pas mais, c'est depuis Rachel?_

A- _Berrisford ? Non, oui. Je sais pas. Ce que j'ai dit à Asha est venu comme ça. J'ai eu de l'inspiration ! Et puis il fallait bien la convaincre !_

M- _Désolée. Je sais que ça te fait mal à chaque…_

A- …_Chaque fois que quelqu'un parle de ça ? Oui, mais je m'y fais et je commence à ne plus trop y faire attention. Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi._

M- _Tu es plus sensible qu'on ne le croit, et surtout plus que tu ne veux le faire croire. En tout cas, c'était sympa d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Et ça avait l'air sincère et très profond ce que tu as dit. C'était beau à voir._

A- _Merci, mais arrêtons là. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous lancer des fleurs._

M- Quoi? _Toi, Alec, tu voudrais qu'on arrête de te « lancer des fleurs » ?_

A- _Et bien il me semble que nous sommes là pour parler de notre ami Kintaro et de Logan, le St Bernard humain. Et puis les lecteurs finiraient par se lasser et se plaindraient que ça ne va pas assez vite. _(**Encore une note de l'auteur:** Petite touche de ma présence, comme ça des fois quand je pète un câble. Si vous préférez que j'évite: dites-le dans des reviews)

M- _Alors dis-moi,_ poursuivit –elle tout en se mettant en position pour jouer, _toi qui as eu le temps, et manifestement le loisir, de parler avec lui, que penses-tu de Kintaro ? Intelligent ? Dangereux ? _

Mais Alec n'écoutait pas. Il s'était soudain trouvé un intérêt particulier pour le postérieur de son amie (**Toujours une note de l'auteur: **Postérieur que je trouve également à mon goût), et ce sans même s'en rendre compte. Max s'aperçut qu'il n'écoutait pas, mais, heureusement pour Alec, elle n'avait pas compris la raison de son inattention ! Elle le ramena soudain à la réalité :

M- _Alec ! Tu m'écoutes oui ?_

A- Oui… _heu… non, désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais quoi ?_

M- Oh ! _Et je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ?_

Alec se sentit gêné et pensa: «Bordel, mais comment j'ai pu faire ça ? », puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à Max et, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'énerve encore il pensa qu'il pouvait être bon de répondre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire :

A- _Rien. Rien d'important. Tu disais quoi ?_

M- _Je disais que, étant donné que tu as eu le loisir de parler avec lui, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu en pensais!_

A- _Qui ?_

M- _Ce type qui était cryogénisé, Kintaro ! Est-ce que tu le penses dangereux, ou capable de nous comprendre ? Est-ce que Logan a raison de vouloir lui faire confiance ou pas ?_

A- _Oh! Heu…c'est dur à dire! Il est sans aucun doute très intelligent et il finira sûrement par découvrir qui on est. Et il découvrira peut-être même d'abord que notre « couple » n'est que factice. Et soit il s'empressera de le dire à Logan, soit il nous demandera pourquoi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le type à se dire « c'est leurs affaires pas les miennes! ». Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que tu lui laisses une chance, sans forcément lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais une chance de devenir un ami, comme Sketchy avant qu'il n'apprenne, et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses._

M- _Donc je devrais le laisser travailler avec nous et même s'installer chez toi tu penses ?_

A-_ Ça, les gens qui viennent vivre chez moi c'est mon affaire._

M- _Pardon ? Ça me concerne aussi ! Imagine que White et ses hommes débarquent chez toi, ou que tu te mettes à faire des trucs qu'un humain normal ne pourrait pas faire? Tu nous ferais démasquer !_

A- _Tu ne t'es pas posé la question quand tu vivais avec Kendra ou quand tu as dit à Original Cindy de venir vivre chez toi._

M- _Pour Cindy, quand je lui ai proposé elle était à la rue. Et puis de toute manière elle savait et m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien. Quant à Kendra, j'étais la seule transgénique de la ville et la situation n'était pas la même. Enfin peut-être que comme ça tu pourras mieux le juger. Et puis l'avoir au travail ça me permettra d'en faire autant. Mais tu as intérêt à l'avoir à l'œil. Et s'il y a un quelconque problème tu seras tenu pour responsable !_

A- _Sire, yes sire !_ acquisa Alec avec son ironie habituelle.

Ainsi Max et Alec passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer au billard après qu'il eut été décidé de laisser une petite chance à Kintaro. La soirée se poursuivit. Max continua à payer les bières qu'elle devait à Alec qui quant à lui, ne sachant pas si la grande quantité de bière ingérée y était pour quelque chose, se surprit plusieurs fois à admirer les magnifiques fesses rondes de Max qu'il trouvait de plus en plus attirantes, bien qu'il garda cela pour lui! Ils furent cependant interrompus par le bipper de Max qui indiqua que Logan avait appelé, elle le rappela donc :

Logan, à l'autre bout du fil- _Allô ?_

M- _C'est moi. Ça va ? T'as une drôle de voix ! _

L- _J'étais sortit avec Kintaro pour prendre un poulet rôti quand il s'est fait enlever par des gars en noirs._

Fin chapitre 2


End file.
